The IBM Corporation has requested a license to further develop the VIEW system built by Dr. Bergman under this grant and to market the resulting system as a commercial product. We are currently negotiating a non-exclusive, no fee license with IBM for this purpose, similar to our license with Interactive Simulations, Inc. for the SCULPT system. If successful, this project will make the VIEW system much more widely available than would possible within our resources. In addition, during the past year Dr. Bergman has publish one paper stemming from his work on the GRIP project, and Dr. Kim Gernert of Duke University has published a paper citing results obtained with the VIEW system. Both these papers are listed in the bibliography.